Amanda
Amanda is a very beautiful woman and a bettor with the good luck of a goddess. It is really famous and recognized in the world of poker. History https://devilmaycry.fandom.com/es/wiki/Amanda?action=edit&section=1 During one night in a luxury cruise for millionaires, Amanda decided to play against four bettors to a game of poker. Among them were faces recognized as Joe, the "Golden Hand" and "Santa Claus", the poker guru. In addition to other punters like Paul, a gambling addict and Dante, a demon hunter. The first game was won by Joe, who after showing off his luck is encouraged by Amanda, who proposes to kiss him if he wins. During the game John starts talking about a mysterious poker player known as King, which is believed to come from hell, can invoke death and, after defeating his opponent, murders him. After a couple of games, Joe loses to his opponents and therefore decides to retire, but ends up dying from a heart attack allegedly caused by King, which raises the suspicion of those present that King may be one of them, to which Amanda mainly accuses Paul being that after winning Joe died. Once the corpse is removed, and after some intimidating comments for Dante from Amanda, there is a short break for the remaining participants. After said rest the game is resumed. During the game, Amanda carries out a plan to win against "Santa", which is believed to be able to see through the cards taking into account the gestures and habits of the people. Said plan consisted of touching his hair pretending to lie in a play, making this gesture to confuse him and make him perform a risky move. When losing against his opponents, he ended up dying on the basis of a heart attack when trying to withdraw from the place. After this it is confirmed that King is one of them, to which Amanda responds firmly without fearing him, being that he trusts in his abilities. Once the body has been removed, the game resumes. After a couple of moves, Amanda ends up losing against Paul and Dante, seeing herself frustrated by her loss by not understanding how it could happen since her luck could not fail. While talking, Amanda ended up falling to the ground, dying at the hands of King thanks to a heart attack. Personality She is a woman with a superiority complex before others, confident of her abilities and her luck. She is intelligent and astute demonstrating this by knowing how to manipulate and deceive "Santa" by knowing her abilities. Despite showing how elegant and seductive really masks his true attitude possessive and selfish, being that losing against his opponents demonstrates his true character and attitude. Appearance At first glance you can see that she is a mature woman, with white skin and blue eyes. His hair is chestnut color, it has a considerable length but it is seen attached at all times. She is wearing an elegant crimson dress, a gold necklace with a red gem in the center, golden earrings in each ear and golden lace in two strips of her hair. es:Amanda Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased